


Love is Never Boastful

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection on what Barry did for Iris in episode 2x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Never Boastful

Another date with another guy...who wasn't him. He tried to not show any kind of jealousy or sadness when she told him because he knew there was never going to be a them. He had come to terms with that long ago, but he'd be lying if he said those words didn't break his heart a little. He still loved her, with every beat of his heart, with every breath that he took, he loved her. Even when his soul left his body, he would still be in love with her. The way he felt about her defied space, time and even death. It would last a thousand lifetimes and then a thousand more.

And then there was Eddie. She was hurting and it killed him to see her hurting. He would do anything to make her happy, to take even an ounce of her sadness away, if only for a moment. So when he was given a chance to give her one last _I love you_ from him, he did it, without a second thought. There was no denying that he wasn't Eddie's biggest fan, that he envied the fact that he was loved by the woman he loved, but this wasn't about him or Eddie. This was about Iris and helping mend her brokenness.

There was no motive behind it, no _maybe she will finally see how much I love her if I do this,_ there was only her and her feelings. Helping her get closure so that she could move on and find happiness again...find love again with someone new. Even if it drove her right into the arms of another man, it would be worth it to see that beautiful smile of hers carry a little less pain behind it.

 _That's the thing Iris, everything keeps moving forward_.

There was no need to tell her the details about how he captured this moment of Eddie, this wasn't about him and trying to look good in front of her. This was about love...in its purest and most selfless form.

_You deserve to be happy the rest of your life, and no one wants that for you more than me._

But that wasn't quite true was it? No one but Barry would ever know all the ways in which he put her and her happiness first. He would keep this victory in the silence of his heart, keep it tucked away safely in the place where he would always, always love her.

 


End file.
